spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-25805649-20180830114818/@comment-25805649-20180830234508
Dziki Kocur napisał(-a): Ale zaraz, dlaczego? Czy takie podejście to przypadkiem nie jest początek końca? Oczywiście, na początek do edycji nie trzeba specjalnych umiejętności. Jednak jeśli ktoś nie chce takowych umiejętności nabyć, co jest zresztą zrozumiałe, być może społeczność wiki nie jest dla niego. Nie każdy z pewnością zostanie edytorem. To jasne, że większość woli czytać wikie, niż je edytować, bo po to chyba istniejemy. Nie jest to dla każdego, to prawda. Ale czy naprawdę uważasz, że bycie uprzejmym i otwartym dla wszystkich to początek końca? Zauważ, że ludzie nie mają problemów technicznych, a problemy z ludźmi. To nie edytowanie jest trudne, to ludzie są trudni. Niedługo po publikacji wyników ankiety, napisał do mnie znajomy, który te wyniki przeczytał. Powiedział: "raz edytowałem wiki (dawno temu), to pamiętam, że pod moim artykułem pojawił się komentarz od jakiegoś admina "Osobie nie potrafiącej sklecić zdania po polsku dziękujemy". Nic, żadnego napisania co jest nie tak, nawet nie zedytował artykułu. Od tamtej pory mam do tego uraz." Wspomnę, że to osoba o doskonałych zdolnościach językowych i odgrywa dużą rolę w jednym z projektów tłumaczeń gier. W mojej opinii to jest przykład wyjątkowo głupiego sposobu na to, jak stracić edytora i zrazić go do wiki ogólnie. Moje badanie wskazuje na to, że nie mamy co się bać i nie powinniśmy bać się nowych. Nauczą się edytowania, o to się nie bój, bo to właśnie sprawia im najmniejszy problem. Największym problemem jest przełamanie trzech pierwszych barier, o których pisałam, a co ważne, żadna z nich nie ma nic wspólnego ze zdolnościami technicznymi, a właśnie z podejściem administracji, mitami, błędnymi przekonaniami, brakiem orientacji w tym, jak się przydać, czy brakiem motywacji! Mówisz, jakby przyszła ta horda nowych, i miała pozostać taką zieloną bandą niedouczonych nowicjuszy. Przejdę do kolejnej kwestii, bo tego dotyczy: Dziki Kocur napisał(-a): Wiki, na której nie ma nowych edytorów, jakiś czas pożyje. Wiki, na której nie ma absolutnie nikogo doświadczonego, będzie powoli przemieniać się w burdel. Jeśli do tego dodać fakt, że najprawdopodobniej ci „weterani” zbudowali sporą część podstaw tak samego portalu (technikalia, szablony), jak i społeczności (a więc zasady, także te niepisane, pewne techniki edycji i inne) i to oni mają szansę pomóc nowym ... To ja mam do Ciebie pytanie: skąd się wzięli ci weterani? Nie powinno nam zależeć, by wyszkolić kolejne pokolenia weteranów? Każdy z nas, obojętne jak doświadczony, trafił tutaj tą czy inną drogą - a naszym zadaniem jest te drogi uprościć. Zadaniem administracji jest rozwijanie wiki, patrolowanie ostatnich zmian i zarządzanie wikią, więc dobry admin tym bardziej nie powinien się bać nowych. Jedyne, co trzeba zrobić, to pokazać że każdy może u nas faktycznie coś zrobić i czegoś się nauczyć. Ci, co nie poczują się w tym dobrze, i tak odejdą. Techniczne sprawy nie są dla każdego. Ale, co bardzo ważne, niech czują się dobrze w społeczności. Dziki Kocur napisał(-a): Odnosząc się do „promuj edycję”: niby wszystko w porządku, ale warto uważać, żeby nie wymknęło się za daleko. Czy naprawdę chcemy widzieć na Ostatnich Zmianach nabijanie edycji, żeby uzyskać kolorowanie nicku w ramach akcji promocyjnej, zyskać większy szacunek wśród edytorów, czy coś w tym stylu. Istotne jest to, by promować mądrą edycję, a nie taką samą w sobie. Ale czy w tym pomoże wyróżnienie przycisku, czy coś w tym stylu? Nie rozumiem też po co pisać własne poradniki, skoro takowych jest już bardzo, bardzo wiele, zapewne lepiej napisane i dokładniejsze. Niechby i te ze stron pomocy. Akcje typu te przeprowadzane na pl.harrypotter są idealnym przykładem tego, jak powinno być przeprowadzane promowanie edytowania poprzez wydarzenia. Polecam tam trochę pobyć i popatrzeć. Mój poradnik miał tylko dwie strony, i to nie całe, bo były tam też ilustracje ze świata The Elder Scrolls dla klimatu (poradnik był dla pl.elderscrolls). Zawierał najbardziej podstawowe podstawy, takie jak wstawianie linków, przypisów i były tam też odnośniki właśnie do stron pomocy. Był to bardzo dobry wstęp do wszystkiego, bo po przeczytaniu i rozpoczęciu edycji, nowicjusze przechodzili właśnie na strony pomocy, a mój poradnik miał ich tylko wdrożyć i zorientować w temacie. https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UghU9m9v_nQcLkLx3N25dd5BmgMiNu07/view?usp=sharing Dziki Kocur napisał(-a): Na koniec pragnę również zauważyć, że o cierpliwości można dużo gadać, ale jej zasoby są ograniczone. Zapewne często marnuje się potencjał osób, które można wyszkolić, ale tak kiepsko idzie im nauka, że trwa to dużo czasu. Czy to dobrze, czy to źle – nie mnie oceniać. Mogę jednak w duchu ocenić, czy gadanie o cierpliwości pomoże. I jestem niemal pewny, że nie. Tak, pomoże. Dla Ciebie edytowanie jest już proste, ale dla kogoś nie, i każdy uczy się w swoim tempie. Lepiej być dla kogoś miłym i mu wytłumaczyć, niż marnować czyjś potencjał. To czysta kalkulacja, to się opłaca każdemu na każdej wiki. Dziki Kocur napisał(-a): PS „doceniało mnie jako osobę edytującą wiki, nawet jeżeli nie wiedzieli nic o tym, że jestem w Community Council”: a czy zdarzyło się, że ktoś przestał Cię doceniać, gdy dowiedział się, że jesteś członkinią wątpliwie prestiżowej grupy Community Council? ;) Tak, też. Czy to na FANDOMie, czy poza nim. Jak pisał Pedyjczyk, “A co do wątpliwego prestiżu - jest ono kwestią przekonania wśród polskiej społeczności, że councilów się nie słucha.” Takie rzeczywiście jest przekonanie części osób. Osobiście uwielbiam bycie Councilem, nie spotkały mnie też przykrości z tego powodu, oprócz rzadkich komentarzy z mitem “Councili się nie słucha”. Słucha się, słucha. To nie tak, że FANDOM rzuca nam pomysł i my mówimy “tak” albo “nie” i FANDOM robi i tak po swojemu - tam się debatuje, daje opinie, myślę że ktoś kto by miał na wszystko odpowiedzi “tak” i “nie” i nic więcej, nie powinien być nigdy Councilem. Po to FANDOM ma Staffów, żeby podejmowali odpowiedzialne decyzje, a Councili ma od tego, żeby się wypowiedzieli. To nie my decydujemy, ale dajemy feedback. Bardzo wartościowy, doceniany. Ale widzę, że w polskiej społeczności “wysłuchać kogoś” oznacza “robić, jak ktoś chce”. Pedyjczyk napisał: A co do poradników napisanych na stronach pomocy - wiele z nich jest zdezaktualizowanych (nawet na angielskiej Centrali!) i są napisane niekiedy językiem, który dla początkującego użytkownika może być niezrozumiały... Dodatkowo nie są dostosowane do praktyk stosowanych na niektórych wiki (bo jak?) + przez długi czas brakowało zwartej nawigacji, dzięki której możnaby było się między nimi przenosić. Przepraszam za porównanie, ale przypominają one bardziej instrukcję obsługi płyty głównej niż poradnik /shrug Dokładnie tak. Ten sam problem jest z FANDOM University. Nie tylko nie zostało to przetłumaczone, rozpromowane, ale też się zdezaktualizowało. Niektóre filmy mają jeszcze napis “Wikia” zamiast “FANDOM”. Trzeba by to odkurzyć, odnowić, uatrakcyjnić, przetłumaczyć i rozpromować. Do zrobienia na luzie, tylko trzeba to zrobić. Tassadar3 napisał(-a): Oni swoim kretyńskim zachowaniem i psuciem atmosfery zniechęcają do edytowania doświadczonych edytorów Doświadczonych i nowych. Cóż, wszyscy przyszliśmy tutaj razem budować encyklopedie na tematy, które lubimy, więc administracja powinna dbać o brak trollingu, chamstwa i o dobrą atmosferę. Tassadar3 napisał(-a): -potencjalnych edytorów i gości zniechęca stan wiki (mało artów, błędy w nich) To też. Dlatego od samego początku powinno się dbać o jakość. Nawet te pierwsze artykuły mogą być małe, ale niech od początku będą napisane dobrze. Tassadar3 napisał(-a): nowi edytorzy mimo pełnej pomocy od administracji nie korzystają z niej, robia gówniane artykuły albo plagiatują z obcojęzycznych wiki, po wiadomości od administracji i napisaniu co robią źle oraz zaoferowaniu pomocy zaprzestają jakichkolwiek działań i się obrażają ... -czasem administracja swoim zachowaniem zniechęca edytorów do edytowania Dlaczego zaprzestają działań i się obrażają? Ze względu na sposób, w jaki zwraca im się uwagę. Pisałam wyżej, na samym początku mojego posta, o moim znajomym zrażonym do edytowania przez nic niewyjaśniający, głupi komentarz administratora. Jeżeli pierwszy raz piszę do nowiutkiego edytora, to piszę, że doceniam jego wkład, ale widzę że napisał tak i tak w edycji, więc tak i tak powinien robić to poprawnie, a tutaj może znaleźć stronę pomocy dającą o tym informacje. W razie czego ten edytor może mnie zapytać o cokolwiek, o tym też mu mówię. Nigdy mi się jeszcze nie zdarzyło, a mam kilkuletni staż jako administrator i rozsyłałam takie wiadomości wiele razy, na różnych wikiach, żeby reakcją na taką wiadomość był foch i wielkie obrażenie. Taka osoba często nawet dziękuje za pomoc. Tassadar3 napisał(-a): -NO I NAJWAŻNIEJSZE - EDYTOWANIE NA FANDOMIE NIE DAJE ŻADNYCH KORZYŚCI - wymaga mnóstwa czasu, nieraz i przygotowania, tłumaczenia jeśli musisz korzystać z angielskich źródeł - a co w zamian? PODPIS POD ARTYKUŁEM? WPIS DO WKŁADU? Jednym i drugim można się podetrzeć, A może w nagrodę za długotrwały wkład zostanie adminem i użeranie się z trollami dziećmi i amebami? Jeśli tak pragniesz namiastki władzy... Tu się mocno, mocno nie zgodzę. Zarządzanie wikią czy bycie wolontariuszem (nie tylko helperem) to już coś, czym można się chwalić w swoim doświadczeniu. Wpisy do wkładu są dowodem na zaangażowanie. Edytowanie daje też ogromne doświadczenie w doskonaleniu sposobu pisania, wychwytywaniu błędów (mój chłopak i część znajomych dają mi swoje CV i inne pisma do sprawdzenia, bo nikt inny nie filtruje tak dobrze błędów ortograficznych i interpunkcyjnych, nikt też nie doradza tak dobrze jak coś ująć w zdaniu, lata sprawdzania “ostatnich zmian” się opłaciły), styl “poważny” warto wyćwiczyć dla wielu pism, prac naukowych czy umiejętności pisania do gazety (wszystkie trzy rzeczy zdarzyło mi się robić, wątpię bym trzaskała pisma tak płynnie i szybko, gdybym nie była edytorem FANDOMu). Będąc osobą, która zarządza wikią i ją w sumie też reprezentuje, nabierasz umiejętności społecznych (chociaż niektórzy admini są na to wybitnie odporni), łatwiej się komunikujesz z ludźmi, uczysz się odpowiedzialności. Co prawda, admin już powinien mieć poczucie odpowiedzialności, ale uczysz się jej bardziej. Łatwiej ci idzie podejmowanie się różnych zadań w zespołach, działanie w zespole. Uczysz się zasad PRu, kiedy wychodzisz promować swoją wiki poza FANDOMem. Dodatkowo, uczysz się wikitekstu, CSSu, a jak masz ochotę, to możesz się nauczyć i bardziej zaawansowanych rzeczy. Zaczynasz od drobnych edycji, a w sumie nie ma końca tego, czego możesz się uczyć w kwestii projektowania mnóstwa różnych szablonów i nie tylko. Nawet, jeżeli poprzestaniesz na wikitekście, to jest to już coś. Z kolei, jeżeli edytujesz na angielskiej wiki, to doskonalisz umiejętności językowe. Zdarzyło mi się nawet przeglądać francuskie wiki po to, żeby ulepszyć swój francuski. W planach mam ich edytowanie. Na polskiej też, wbrew pozorom, doskonalisz język. Ten, który jest dla nas wszystkich tak ważny w codziennym użytku. Aż boję się kończyć wyliczać to, co mi dał FANDOM. Nie chodzi tylko o faktyczne doświadczenie i umiejętności, jakimi można się chwalić, ale też o te, które zwyczajnie przydadzą się w innych miejscach i sytuacjach, przydadzą się w życiu. Może to brzmieć dziwnie, ale czuję że FANDOM wiele we mnie ulepszył. Nie zapominajmy też, że edytowanie to dla wielu hobby i może zwyczajnie sprawiać przyjemność. Tassadar3 napisał(-a): -Doszły mnie też słuchy że kolejne nowości na fandomie coraz bardziej go psują, jednak sam tego nie doświadczam ponieważ już nie edytuję Na przyszłość, radzę opierać swoją opinię na doświadczeniu własnym, a nie “słuchach” i opiniach ludzi. Patrząc na to, co jest na FANDOMie obecnie, idzie on z duchem czasów i wprowadza zmiany, które ułatwiają do niego dostęp. Chociażby nowa aplikacja FANDOMu, szybsze ładowanie stron, czy Dyskusje i ich dalszy rozwój (ostatnio pojawiły się ogłoszenia, które dają powiadomienie wszystkim - kiedyś nie dało się powiadomić osób na dyskusjach robiąc powiadomienie na samej wiki, a ogłoszenia pozwalają zmniejszyć dystans między wikią, a dyskusjami, który i tak jest łatwo zmniejszyć). Tassadar3 napisał(-a): Wnioski - Jeśli w inteligentny sposób nie przyciągniecie ludzi nie otrzymacie nikogo poza kilkoma durnymi gimbusami i nie odznaki czy mody albo adminy na wikiach nie są wystarczającą nagrodą O tym jest badanie i jego wyniki. Trzeba zauważyć, że największą przeszkodą są albo ludzie sami dla siebie, albo obecni tu ludzie dla tych, którzy chcą do nas przyjść - czy to umyślnie, czy nie. Bycie administratorem czy moderatorem nigdy nie powinno być nagrodą, tylko obowiązkiem i odpowiedzialnością. Ktoś, kto patrzy na to jak na wywyższenie nad resztę, nie powinien być na takim stanowisku.